Love vs family
by animefreak245
Summary: Three way crossover between Glee BTR and Fruits Basket. Each new student is falling for the other and their siblings do not approve what so ever. Not to meantion sectionals are coming up! What will happen between all these relationships? Well singing is of course one of the answers. (It would be smart if you knew fruits basket before reading this). OC's in this story of course
1. Who?

**Me: Merry Christmas one and all or whatever you celebrate! Now this story is really different from others I have written. Now I am killing two birds with one stone. This is both Ren-chan's and Chie-chan's other half of their Christmas stories. Not only is it their story it is also a very odd three way crossover.**

**Kendall: Can you just get on with it?!**

**Me: Shut up Bushy Brow!**

**Kendall: Make me-**

**Chie: SHUT UP!**

**Me:…. **

**Kendall: Why are you so quiet?**

**Me: Because when she explodes like that you better do whatever she wants. Now I am going to be Luna, Chie is going to be Summer, and Ren is going to be Elizabeth aka Lizzy…HERE IT IS!**

Rachel's P.O.V:

"I can't believe this!" I yelled storming into the choir room where Mr. Shue was teaching another Glee lesson which I have known since I was one. I stormed over to Blaine Anderson. "Do you know what you have done?!"

"What are you talking about?" Blaine asked confused.

"Sebastian from the Warblers is coming over to McKinley!" Everyone turned shocked at the news. "Yeah and now that he is 'straight' or so he says on his Facebook page-"

"Since when are you friends with him on Facebook?" Kurt asked.

"That means we are in more trouble because with his good looks he can try to trick us girls into going out with him then get us to spill secrets before he transfers all the information to the warblers!" I finished.

"Woah, hold on there Hobbit." Santana said. "If Jay Leno is coming to try to destroy us we will just have to fight fire with fire."

"There are a lot more students coming than you think." An unknown voice said from behind me. I turned around seeing a girl with brown hair that looks black, black eyes, and tan skin came in. "Four boys from Dalton Academy besides the guy you are talking about, one girl from New Jersey, one girl from Washington State, and one boy from Japan are coming tomorrow."

"And who are you?" Mr. Shue asked.

"My name is Summer." She said.

"Alright Summer how do you know about the people coming?" I asked.

"I have my ways," She said with a smile. "I don't know who this Sebastian is but if you guys don't want him here you are going to need a plan and some help."

"I don't know about you guys but I don't like where this is going." Mercedes said.

"We don't need your help!" I yelled.

"Yes you do no matter what you say. Just let me handle everything. If I need your help I will tell you," Summer said. "I have to go. See you guys later." She waved then left.

"I like that girl." Santana said. I started yelling about how she can't come in here, say she is going to fix everything like she is high and mighty, then walk away.

"Well I do not think Summer is going to help us what so ever with our problem. If anything she is just going to make this worse." I said.

"Well I don't think we should listen to you since you don't even know how to pick out your own clothes because you look like a 1940s school girl or a 90 year old grandmother with a young face," Santana said. "Now shut your over-sized lips and let tan-skin work her magic." Then the bell rang. Kurt whispered a quick sorry before holding hand with Blaine out of the choir with everyone else._ Just watch I am going to be right._

?'s P.O.V:

_Seems like everything is falling into place. Not only am I already seeing extremely hot guys but it is my first day of school. And no one at all knows who I am related to besides her. I wonder if she even realizes I am coming._ I thought to myself walking through William McKinley High school.

"Well, well, well isn't it my old friend Luna Lovegood?" A familiar voice said behind me. I looked behind me seeing my worst enemy from first grade, Sebastian Smyth. Sure he is totally hot but he isn't exactly the nicest person in the whole world. "So you transferred here too."

"Yeah, too bad for me that you came here Jack Smith. And just to tell you I grown into my feet years ago." I said. "What are you doing here Smyth? I thought you were in a private school because of your so called 'talent'."

"I just transferred here from that place actually."

"What did they kick you out? Don't tell me you tied people up and tortured them."

"Not this time. What about you Luna? I heard you moved to Washington State."

"I did live up there for some time and then I thought I would go see my sister."

"And who is your sister?"

"Her name is-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!" a voice screamed through the hallways interrupting my conversation. I sprinted off in the direction it came from. I turned a corner a few minutes later seeing a cat with brown hair and blonde paws on the floor, girls clothes on top of the cat, and above that my other worst nightmare.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! Not these losers." I whispered. I kneeled down to the cat. "Hi kitty, where did you come from?"

"Elizabeth!" A voice called out. The cutest boy with silver hair came pushing past the crowd to find us. His purple eyes widened. "Who did this?"

"Don't look at me. Bug the Big Time losers." I said saying my nickname for Big Time Rush. The boy looked at the four boys.

"I want to talk to all of you alone." The boy said taking the cat from me and stalking off.

"Hey don't leave without giving me your name or answers! Who is Elizabeth? Is this your cat?" The boy turned to me.

"Yuki Shoma, Elizabeth is my sister. I heard her scream so I came over here. And that cat does belong to me. What is your name?"

"My name is Luna-"

"Big brother!" A British voice called out. A girl tackled the tall guy from Big Time Rush. "How are you James?"

"Fine, you know fan girls come, I hug them, and they disappear in a puff of smoke, and a cat appears." He said. The British girl hit his head.

"Nice try." Then one of the last people I expected to see today came through the crowd spotting me.

"Luna…" She gasped.

"Hello Rachel." Suddenly Smyth appeared out of nowhere.

"You know Pinocchio?" He asked.

"You know Sebastian?" She asked.

"She's my sister and he is my friend." Suddenly a poof of smoke appeared causing an uproar taking away all the shock. Everyone ran outside in an instant but us new people.

"Cover your eyes right now or I will kill you." Yuki's voice said. We all closed out eyes.

"You can open them now," A new voice said. I opened my eyes to see the cat gone from Yuki and a girl standing in front of him with brown hair, blonde tips, wearing the clothes that were on the floor before, and around my age.

"Where did the cat go? How did you get here? And why were your clothes on the floor?" I asked.

"You see I was asking Big Time Rush for their autographs when James hugged me. Then this giant puff of smoke appeared along with a cat. Just for safety reasons since I cannot stand smoke I did a joke where I put some clothes that looked exactly like the ones I was wearing before on the ground with the cat then ran away. I came back seeing the cat ran away when the smoke came out.

"Uh huh," I said not really believing her story. "Alright well this seems to be a good start for the school year."

"And if any boy decides to hug my sister again you will be sorry." Yuki said looking directly at James. The girl who I suppose is Elizabeth punched his arm.

"Sorry about him. He's a little over protective. "So when's first period?"

**Me: First chapter done!**

**James: I am kind of scared of Yuki.**

**Yuki:…(glares at James)**

**Me: Yuki, let's go to the secret lair.**

**Yuki: (giving out a charming smile) Of course. (leaves with me)**

**Ren: Ohhhhhhh I know what is going to happen with those two.**

**Rachel: WHAT?!**

**Sebastian: She means that they are going to be out late watching anime Barbra.**

**Chie: (whispers to Sebastian) So how long till one of them tells the other how they feel?**

**Sebastian: Knowing how clueless Luna is, it's going to take a while.**

**Chie:….wanna go out?**

**Sebastian: Sure I'll meet you at the library at six.**

**(they go leaving James and Ren together)**

**James: Want to see my Barracuda collection?**

**Ren: Sure! Oh please review and no flames because Luna is not afraid to flame back at you!**


	2. two different rooms

**Me: Hello everyone! So I am not going to go with the big intro but will go straight into the story and try to straighten up the confusion since it was confusing for the first chapter. But like I said before WATCH FRUITS BASKET SO YOU KNOW ABOUT YUKI SOHMA OR AT LEAST WIKIPEDIA IT SO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS ABOUT! Anyway to the story!**

Luna's P.O.V with Lizzy and Summer in the choir room:

"So….," Summer started off "this is awkward. Let's get the introductions over with. I am Summer Diamond, I was adopted by Mrs. Diamond when I was three years old. I originally come from England which is where I was before I moved here last year because I was in an academy for the past five years, so that's why I have this accent. I am the sister to James Diamond who was the one who bumped into Elisabeth, which I am very sorry about. I am a singer and a writer. My best friend is Kendall. So who is next?"

"My name is Elizabeth Sohma but call me Lizzy," Lizzy said. "My brother is Yuki Sohma who is the one with the purplish silver hair and the one who is interrogating the boys right now. I am actually American but I just came here from Japan. I am not adopted but a long lost sister. I am also a writer. My best friend is my cousin Shigure **(CHECK OUT FRUITS BASKET FOR THIS ONE TOO)** so I guess the last one is you Luna."

"My name is Luna Berry. I am semi genetic to Rachel Berry since we have the same mother. I am from Washington State where my father lives. My best friend is Sebastian Smyth. I am a singer, writer, and an actress. There is nothing else you need to know about me. But Lizzy," She turned to me; I blushed "c-can you tell me more about Yuki?" I turned my head "I mean I just want to know who I need to keep an eye on since he seems to like a little bit of trouble. I already know about the idiotic band, no offence Summer."

"None taken they can be idiotic." Summer said.

"Sure I'll tell you about Yuki if Summer can tell me about James." Lizzy said.

"Sure if Luna can tell me about Sebastian." Summer replied. Then we started doing something I never thought I would ever do. We started talking about boys.

Yuki's P.O.V:

I stood in front of all the boys in the room. Lizzy was lucky enough she can make up stories or else we would have to move on our first day here. To think it was just because of a stupid boy from a stupid boy band she likes **(A.N you know I love you Ren-chan but you know that this would be his reaction)** that our cover might have been blown.

"Well this is not awkward," Kendall said sarcastically. I glared at him. "Come on dude, you know James didn't mean to hug your sister. I don't understand why you are mad at us."

"Kendall I don't think he is going to listen," Logan said.

"Alright that's it," the guy named Sebastian said standing up. "Look here Silver Metal I am not a part of this. This is all the big time losers fault. I won't touch a hand on your sister. Now with that aside I think you are over reacting. Let's just go before I claw my ears out." I glared at him before letting them leave. I cannot let Lizzy fall for those boys or go near them. Knowing how clumsy she is we might not make it through the month without someone knowing… **(An. Yeah my friends and I are kind of clumsy so this isn't a joke about her I am just saying this because I can)**

**Me: So…. I hope this clears some stuff up for you guys reading this that was kind of confused on the first chapter.**

**Sebastian: Yeah you aren't doing good on this story Chorus member.**

**Me: Hey! I don't mind being a chorus member in the musical! One step at a time to becoming a lead. So anyway please leave a review and…DON'T FLAME ME OR I WILL FLAME YOU!**


End file.
